fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga
Olga is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Olga is a pizza loving lady from Tastyville. In her younger years, Olga was once crowned Miss Tastyville at the town’s annual beauty pageant. Lately, she has developed a crush on Little Edoardo, and dreams of one day being called Mrs. Olga Romano. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (4 on the right side and 2 on the bottom left) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left) *2 Peppers (bottom left) *45 minutes (3/4 of meter) *Sliced in 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Chicken *Onions *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushroom *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Roll *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Candy Present (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Crushed Candy Canes (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup * Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup * Peppermints *Chai Tea *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars *3 White Chocolate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Regular Tree (Long John) Donut with Cherry Cordial Filling (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Cherry Cordial Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Snowflake Sprinkles (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Items unlocked with her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Coconut Shavings *Papa's Cupcakeria: Candy Heart Papa's Next Chefs She was placed in the onion division and lost to Mandi. After that she was not allowed to compete because of the clothing restrictions (since she is overweight). Trivia *Her order in Pizzeria is the longest (being cooked for 45 min). *When you are in the Romano Wedding season in Papa's Pastaria, you will see a cutscene of Olga and Little Edoardo's marriage. The cutscene can be played anytime afterwards. *In Donuteria her outfit is a little different. The outlines of her dress is green, there's red, white, and green ruffles on her dress, and she has a flower on her hat. *She technically is now a Romano since Papa's Pastaria, but on Papa's Donuteria, it says she's just Olga. Gallery 68.jpg|Olga's thumbs up picture. Olga.png|Olga as a contestant in PNC 2011 Young olga.jpg|Young Olga Olga.PNG|An artwork of Olga Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Wedding Invitation Poor Olga.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Olga accepts.png Olga x Lil Ed.png CupcakeriaOlgaPerfect.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga 2.png Olga romano.png EDOARDOANDOLGA.PNG Rageolga.png|Olga does not like chedderwurst. (Pastaria) Olga Before Star Customer.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Papa's Pastaria - Olga carrying a Romano Wedding bag.png Olga's new outfit.png|Olga's new outfit Captureolga.PNG|Olga's Order in Papa's Donuteria|link=Papa's Donuteria OLGAA.PNG|Olga Dining with her Husband 1474407_10202769425897212_516811683_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/olga Valentines2013.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Olga.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Olga Unlocked.png olga unlocked.png|The new Olga in Papa's Donuteria olga pic.png|Olga when she is not a Star Customer yet Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Category:O Characters